Baraggan Louisenbairn
|image = |race =Arrancar |birthday =February 9''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 77 |gender =Male |height =166 cm (5'5") |weight =90 kg (198 lbs.) |affiliation =Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army |previous affiliation= |occupation =2nd Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army, God-King of Hueco Mundo and the Ruler of Las NochesBleach manga; Chapter 371 |previous occupation = |team =Espada |previous team = |partner =Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius , Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc |previous partner = |base of operations =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |resurrección =Arrogante |manga debut =Volume 28, Chapter 244 |anime debut =Episode 145 |video game debut =Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 |japanese voice =Shōzō Iizuka |english voice =Steve Kramer (Episodes 145-161) Michael McConnohie (Episodes 216+) |spanish voice = }} is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Segunda (2nd) Espada. Appearance Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person), he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembles a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead. When he was the King of Hueco Mundo, his crown had four elegant protrusions, which were ornately decorated.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 2 Personality Baraggan is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and serious. He does not hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, having taken the role of leader after Sōsuke Aizen was trapped, even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espada (including one higher in rank than himself) to disagree.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 9-12 Baraggan refers to Aizen as "the Boss"Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 11 and to his opponents as "ants";Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 5 his Fracción, on the other hand, refer to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 6 He does not bring his Zanpakutō with himself - his Fracción take care of it, as well as of his throne.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 9-10 He analyzes situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 12-14 Baraggan's arrogance stems from him being the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 371, pages 1-14 and being able to control time, specifically aging.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 15 As the Espada of Old Age, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism which comes from his power, bragging about how death by aging is something which the mind cannot fathom except for it being inevitable, even for Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 17 He states everything which can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever: even the word "forever" is meaningless, for it was born out of the fear of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, pages 2-3 This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies, rotting the flesh from their bodies.bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 8 Despite all of Baraggan's bragging, Hachigen Ushōda suggests that Baraggan is simply another life form that fears old age and tried to escape it; Baraggan himself claimed that he will never die.Bleach chapter 371, pages 15-18 For all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 5-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 371, page 1 He will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way, even against all odds.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 8-11 Baraggan has held a grudge against Aizen since the day he met him, and his final act was an attempt on Aizen's life, which proved to be in vain.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 14-16 History and original ruler of Las Noches.]] Before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed God-King of Hueco Mundo and the original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants, and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer, and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless: its only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. When Baraggan was told one of his subordinates had been killed, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen appeared at the entrance to the court. Tōsen killed a Hollow which had tried to attack Aizen, who, stating he and Baraggan had never met before, asked him if he was the King of Hueco Mundo. Confirming his status, Baraggan asked Aizen who they were. Pointing out they had no masks, which made it obvious they were not Hollows, Baraggan asked if they were Humans or Shinigami. When the question was not answered, Baraggan, stating he cared very little about what they were, said he was so bored, he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other if they had not arrived, and welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 2-6 .]] Tōsen states that it was interesting that Baraggan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan replied that he had no need for a ceiling, for he was a king, and that the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Unsheathing his Zanpakutō, Aizen asked Baraggan to take a look at his sword, telling him that its name was Kyōka Suigetsu. As he held it up for all to see, Baraggan asked him what he was doing. Aizen then asked him if he was happy with what he had, confusing Baraggan. He went on, asking if Baraggan ever felt that this place was not where he should be. Aizen then stated that if he wanted to rise even higher, then he would aid Baraggan if he followed him. When he claimed if he did so, he would give him more power and a new world, Baraggan laughed at the notion, declaring that he was the King of Hueco Mundo, and that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. Baraggan, no longer amused by the intruders, ordered his army to crush them all. However, Aizen released his Shikai and proceeded to decimate Baraggan's entire army. Aizen stated that this was Baraggan's world, prompting him to rise from his throne and prepare to attack with his Gran Caída. Taunting Baraggan, Aizen stated that it was ironic that Baraggan, dressed in black and ready to attack, looked just like a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 7-15 Plot Hueco Mundo arc Baraggan sits between Yammy Llargo and Szayelaporro Granz during Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. Along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayelaporro, and Nnoitra Gilga, he complains about the intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 15-17 When Aizen, revealing Ichigo and his friends are the intruders, displays their likeness for the Espada to see, Baraggan states when he thought of the intruders, he wondered what kind of people they would be, but he is unimpressed to find out they are so young.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 6 After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki, all Arrancar are alerted to his demise, with Baraggan stating how shameful it was for Aaroniero to die in such a pathetic way.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, pages 8-9 Fake Karakura Town arc After arriving in the fake Karakura Town, Aizen summons Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, and Tier Harribel, along with their Fracción, in order to fend off the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-14 When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains, Baraggan, assessing the situation, notes their enemies are numerous, and Aizen is trapped. When Harribel tells him he underestimates Aizen, he, stating she underestimates him, snaps his fingers. As Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega, and Abirama Redder pull out a throne for him to sit upon, he, deciding to take control of the situation himself, tells Starrk he had better not have a problem with this. As Starrk allows Baraggan to take over, Baraggan, detailing how the town under them is a fake created as a replica by Soul Society, notes Aizen said all they have to do is go to Soul Society to get the real one. Questioning the need to go through the trouble, Baraggan deduces if the real town is being kept in Soul Society with pillars, destroying the pillars will most likely result in the town returning to its natural place. When he orders Findorr Calius to send Hollows to destroy them, the Hollows are killed by Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi, who are protecting the pillars. In response, he sends Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama, and Findorr, to each of the pillars.Bleach manga; Chapter 318''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-7 In the ensuing battles, one by one, three of his Fracción are defeated and killed. Though Poww destroys one of the pillars after he defeats Ikkaku, with the intervention of Captain Sajin Komamura, he is also killed, and the damage to the tower is temporarily repaired. Furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, Baraggan, crushing the armrest of his throne, prepares to take action himself. Pleading with him to leave the Shinigami to himself and Baraggan's other remaining Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc, Ggio Vega and Nirgge engage Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle after Baraggan gives them a pep talk.Bleach Manga; Chapter 328, pages 15-17 Later, after both are also killed, Baraggan, rising from his throne, prepares to fight Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 12-13 , Arrogante.]] Noticing his opponents are tired from their last battle, Baraggan notes how they have not budged him. When Ōmaeda says to release the limiters, Suì-Fēng tells him they are already at full strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 8-12 As Baraggan, taking out his Zanpakutō, swings, Suì-Fēng notes how she can barely dodge. Revealing the Espada's aspects of death and how he represents old age, Baraggan, demonstrating his ability, touches her left arm, causing the bones to break. As this noticeably shocks her, Baraggan, telling her she does not understand what death is, releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 8-20 As Baraggan walks towards them in his released form, Suì-Fēng, watching in horror, realizes each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. As she screams at Ōmaeda to run, Baraggan activates Respira, which, catching Suì-Fēng's broken left arm, begins rotting it away to the bone. Realizing what has happened, Suì-Fēng, panicking, has Ōmaeda cut off her arm before it spreads further, prompting Baraggan to state he finds it funny even Shinigami are afraid of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, pages 1-14 Baraggan rushes at Ōmaeda, prompting him to run for his life.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 8-12 .]] Baraggan chases after Ōmaeda, who activates his '''Shikai in hopes of damaging Baraggan. When it does not work, Ōmaeda uses Bakudō #21. Sekienton to create a smoke curtain in order to hide his escape. Bringing out Gran Caída, Baraggan, noticing the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankai being activated, turns around to face her. When Suì-Fēng emerges with her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, Baraggan is somewhat surprised, for he has yet to see one. Explaining how she would have preferred not to use it, for it offends her pride as the commander of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng fires the projectile at Baraggan, creating a huge explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 5-19 After the arrival of Hooleer, Baraggan, who is still alive, appears in the smoke.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 11 After Hachigen Ushōda arrives, Baraggan, interrupting their reunion, states it does not matter who they are or what powers they have, for everything is equal before him. As Baraggan, taunting Hachi, tells him to come to him so he can turn him to bone and destroy him, Hachi, clapping his hands together, forms a barrier to ensnare Baraggan. Stating he has seen what Baraggan can do, which is why he came to fight him, Hachi tells him all attacks are the same unless they can touch you, and Baraggan wields a truly fearsome power. Touching the barrier, which begins to deteriorate, much to Hachi's surprise, Baraggan asks if he thought age could not touch Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 15-19 As Baraggan explains how nothing last forever, Hachi generates a barrier. As Baraggan begins to rot it away, Hachi, reciting an incantation, creates a giant barrier which separates them. Trying to destroy the wall, Baraggan notices something behind him. Creating more barriers, Hachi fully traps Baraggan, who becomes very angry. Stating the barrier is not meant to seal him, Hachi explains how Baraggan had, using his aging ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai, made it explode far away from him so he escaped the explosion. Hachi deduces if Baraggan is in a place where he cannot escape the explosion, his powers will not be fast enough to keep it away from him. As the pinwheel section of barrier partially opens, Suì-Fēng, sticking Jakuhō Raikōben in, fires it, cracking the barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, pages 5-19 As the building which Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda are standing on begins to crumble and fall apart, they realize it is the deteriorating powers of Baraggan's Respira. As Baraggan states he will never forgive them, Hachi states it is impossible for him to be alive. Telling them he will not forgive them for injuring him, Baraggan, appearing with the left half of his face blown off, brings forth more Respira to engulf the area. As Hachi, putting up a barrier, dons his Hollow mask in order to repel the Respira, Baraggan, telling him he is clever, asks him who he thinks he is playing Hollow with, for he is the God of Hueco Mundo. As the Respira breaks through Hachi's barrier, Suì-Fēng screams his name as Baraggan, laughing, Baraggan goes into a speech about how all are beneath him: regardless of their power, their differences, and dominions, only his power is absolute. His Respira attacks Hachi, shattering his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 1-10 As Barragan continues to speak, Hachi's right arm is enveloped in Baraggan's Respira, which begins deteriorating it. When Hachi covers what is left of his arm with a barrier, Baraggan, pausing, asks what Hachi has done to his right arm. Pointing at Baraggan, who asks what he is doing, Hachi states he gave it to him. As Baraggan's chest glows, he asks what is happening, prompting Hachi to explain how Baraggan stated only his power is absolute. As the barrier placed in Baraggan's stomach is revealed, it, beginning to dissipate, reveals Hachi's deteriorating right arm, which was held inside it. Beginning to deteriorate extremely fast, Baraggan realizes Hachi, having cut off his arm inside a barrier, transferred it to his stomach. Stating if Baraggan's power is truly absolute, even he cannot stand against it, Hachi notes it was only a guess, and he is glad he was not wrong. As Baraggan becomes irritated at this, Hachi states in Soul Society, there are no gods other than the Shinigami, the Gods of Death, so anyone who is not a Shinigami cannot understand the seriousness of his words. As Hachi asks Baraggan forgive him for their lack of belief, Baraggan disintegrates further.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 11-19 As he dies, Baraggan recalls the first time he met Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 1-2 Before disintegrating completely, he throws Gran Caída at him in one last attempt to fulfill his vow to kill him. Baraggan's final attack proves futile, for the weapon rots away before it can reach Aizen, who turns his back on Baraggan as he disintegrates entirely, leaving only his crown to fall to the ground and shatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 15-17 Powers & Abilities Axeman: Baraggan is skillful at using his Zanpakutō defensively in battle, proven in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda, only utilizing his raw power when actually attacking. Before his death, he threw it as a final attempt to kill Sōsuke Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 15 Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan possesses great physical strength. He crushed his armrest made of bone''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 328, page 14 and later punched his hand through the rest of his throne in order to retrieve his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 8 He wields his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with only a casual swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 356, page 9 The force of his swing is strong enough to cut buildings in two from a mile away.Bleach anime; Episode 275, only appears in the anime. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 7-9 His spiritual power is dark red.Bleach anime; Episode 226 It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across the fake Karakura Town when he exerted it.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 12 As he was known as the King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were vast and well known.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 5-6 Keen Intellect: Baraggan is a perceptive man, deducing the Jūreichi was a fake and the four pillars needed to be destroyed in order to reveal the real Karakura Town. He seemed to be aware of the exact locations of the pillars. He is just as perceptive in battle, seeing through Suì-Fēng's attack strategy. :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. He used one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Sonído: Baraggan can use Sonído, though his exact level of skill with it is unknown. He has used the technique very sparingly, employing it only to appear before Marechiyo Ōmaeda as he fled, and to evade an unsuspected attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 14 : As the Espada who represents aging, Baraggan can dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, giving him sufficient time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. He aged Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point where its bones broke after becoming very brittle. His proficiency in this ability is so great, he moved next to Suì-Fēng, a Shinigami known for her great speed, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 10-17 Zanpakutō : Unlike most Arrancar, Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe, with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he initially kept it hidden in his throne.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 9 *'Resurrección': The release phrase of Arrogante is . When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan, holding it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, declares the release. Releasing red Reiatsu, the slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades begins to generate numerous jet-black and purple flames, which, burning away Baraggan's flesh, reduce his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone, though he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of his armbands. The eye from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly decorated, bejeweled crown, with a chain running downward on the left side. He retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 19-20 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Baraggan's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Enhanced Hierro': Baraggan's natural Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to take a direct hit from Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben and only have the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed.Bleach manga, Chapter 370, page 6 :*'Enhanced Senescencia': While in his Resurrección, Baraggan can age and deteriorate every object around him: even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, pages 5-6 Because of this, he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, for everything which comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 7-8 Baraggan deteriorated numerous rocks thrown at him by Ōmaeda's Shikai as they made contact with his field.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 15-17 He used the ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai to make it explode far away from him, allowing him to escape the blast relatively undamaged.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 17 :* : Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from him, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. It moved fast enough to strike Suì-Fēng while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The miasma decayed the skin on Suì-Fēng's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton were left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, pages 7-12 Baraggan can control its speed, purposely releasing a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda. Respira can dissolve Kidō, which Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage which Hachigen Ushōda had imprisoned him in.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 19 Baraggan explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 2 Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of this ability, but this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 16 :* : Baraggan wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as the King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as Ōmaeda's "guillotine"."Bleach'' manga; Chapter 360, pages 10-11 Fracción .]] Baraggan's Fracción consists of six male Arrancar. * Bleach Volume 38; Arrancar datasheet: A large Arrancar who was sent to deal with Ikkaku Madarame. Though he defeated Ikkaku and landed a powerful hit on Captain Sajin Komamura, he was crushed and killed under Komamura's Bankai. * : An Arrancar who appears as though he dresses in drag, and is a narcissist like his assigned opponent, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is defeated by Yumichika. * : A very enthusiastic Arrancar who screams he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He was sent to battle against Izuru Kira, who beheaded him. * : An Arrancar who, though appearing to be the most composed member of Baraggan's Fracción, is as arrogant and sadistic as the rest of them. He had an ability not displayed by most Arrancar, which was the ability to increase his power by tearing off a piece of his mask. He was sent to battle against Shūhei Hisagi, who killed him. * : The smallest member of Baraggan's Fracción, his attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, Suì-Fēng, his opponent in the battle over the fake Karakura Town, but he is very sarcastic, and enjoys taunting his opponents. He is killed by Suì-Fēng. * : An Arrancar who faced Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle. He relies more on his large size and power to win. He is killed by Suì-Fēng when she is thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks and crashes against his head. Appearances in Other Media Baraggan appears as a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, where his Resurrección is his EX attack. He returns in Bleach: Soul Resurrección, where his Resurrección is fully playable. In this game, Baraggan can summon his throne to sit on while four Arrancar attack his enemies, and has an ability named Fuego where he breathes out a purple and black Reiatsu orb, which damages opponents. Trivia *Baraggan never once referred to himself as an Espada, and was only confirmed as the second Espada by Coyote Starrk (albeit indirectly), making him the only Espada to have his rank confirmed by someone else. *Baraggan's aspect of death is Aging (or Time).Bleach Official Character Book MASKED Quotes *(To Coyote Starrk and Tier Harribel) "While the boss is trapped, I will be handing out the orders. And I will not stand for any complaining."Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 12 *(To Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc) "Kill them. Do not allow even a single one of these ants to escape with his life. If you lose here, there will be no place for you to return to. Do not disappoint me. Do not force me to walk a path not stained with the blood of my enemies. Say it! Who do you serve?"Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 10-11 *(To Suì-Fēng) "Old age, meaning time. The mightiest and most absolute power of death. It stands in the way of every living being." *(To Suì-Fēng) "You cannot comprehend it, that is the way death is, and from here on until this fight is over, not a single thing will happen that you will be able to comprehend." *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "Hmph. It would appear you have nothing left to entertain me with, no matter how much I let you run about. Time to put an end to this."Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 10 *(To Hachigen Ushōda) "It matters not who you are or what manner of power you may possess. Before the power I wield, all beings are equal. Come. It is time that you too were reduced to naught but bones."Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 17 *(To Hachigen Ushōda) "I rule over aging. Using a bid for time against me is an action equivalent to spitting on a god. Considering that you're such small beings, I should probably praise you for doing your best."Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 16 *(To Suì-Fēng and Hachigen Ushōda) "It is unthinkable that you could inflict such severe injuries on me, you damn ants. You are beyond redemption. Regret your insolence towards your emperor, and turn to dust." *(To Suì-Fēng and Hachigen Ushōda) "So puny! Shinigami, Humans, Hollows, Arrancar, their respective differences, quarrels, will, freedom, beasts, plants, the moon, the stars, the sun, all are beneath my contempt. In this world, my power alone is absolute. All other things are equal in their puniness. I possess the supreme power! This world should be under my rule! Equality cannot be born amidst opposing forces. Behold, in my cavernous eyes, your lives and those of ants are exactly the same."Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 12-13 *(To his army) "How tedious. There is nothing more meaningless than an army without an enemy to attack. Don't you all agree? I ask, but I don't suppose anyone will disagree with me."Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 3 *(To Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen) "I had just gotten bored. If you all hadn't appeared here today, I think I would have divided my army in two and made them fight each other to the death."Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 6 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "With these hands, I will make sure to kill you. You will regret giving me power. I am a king. I am a god. I will never die. And I will target you for all eternity, Sōsuke Aizen."Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 14 Battles & Events *The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town *Suì-Fēng & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn *Hachigen Ushōda & Suì-Fēng vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn References Navigation de:Barragan Luisenbarn es:Barragan Luisenbarn fr:Barragan Luisenbarn Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Deceased